Firestar x Sandstorm
by Ookami623
Summary: Rated M for disturbing elements .
1. Break up

Ivypool was running in the woods . Tears streamed down her cheeks as she flew . '' Foxleap broke up with me . And he gets together with Misty . '' She had loved Foxleap all this time and he did this to her . She fell on the floor and started whining some more when she heard a snapping noise . Terrified , She jumped back and hissed , '' Show yourself ! '' . Firestar appeared . '' Ivypool '' he said , '' What are you doing ? '' Ivypool wiped her nose with her tail and said , '' Oh , nothing . Just here to get some ... space . '' Firestar hopped off the bush and sat next to her . '' Something is wrong with you . Please tell me '' . Ivypool looked at the warrior with a sad look . " I-I-I was hoping we could be mates '' . Firestar blushed . '' But what about you and ... Foxleap ? '' Ivypool shook some scrapes of grass off her pelt and sighed . '' That's the problem '' she explained , '' Foxleap left me here and cheated with Misty . '' Firestar frowned . '' He should learn to stay together with a lady like you . '' Then he lapped up some water from the pond and sighed , '' Want to go on a patrol with me ? '' Ivypool shook her head . The two cats leaped on rocks and splashed in lakes . Firestar leaped in the vines and got stuck . Ivypool giggled a little and helped him out of the tangles . It was sunset . The two cats made way to a large rock . Firestar said , '' So , you and him broke up ? '' Ivypool licked her chest fur . " Yeah '' . The two cats wondered for a few seconds . Firestar saw his paw move close to her paw and tried to stop but knew the future . His paw wrapped around hers and Ivypool blushed . Firestar blushed .


	2. Strange day

Firestar was curled up in his nest . He could not stop thinking about the night with Ivypool . This morning , He walked out of his nest . _got to go find ivypool and share my breakfast with her . _He ran to Ivypool´s nest , But realized she was not there . He slowly wandered into Riverclan territory . He thought he saw Graystrip there . He spotted her in the small lake place . ´´ Ivypool ´ ´ he mewed softly . Ivypool turned her head . She saw him and dashed off . Ivypool would never do this to her . As he curled up in his nest , Firestar though about Ivypool and why she did that ...

**Why did Ivypool run away from Firestar ?**


	3. Home Of The She Cats

One morning , Firestar was by the lake , drinking some water to cool his body and temper . He spotted Ivypool limping his way . '' Oh , hey Ivypool ! '' Firestar mewed , trying to sound exited . '' Hey '' she meowed , trying to sound impressed . '' You ok ? '' He asked her . '' Oh yeah ... fine as can be '' . She lapped some water . Then laid down next to a bush of blackberries . Firestar could not help but grab some berries and lay down next to her . '' Berries ? '' he mewed softly , moving them close to her . Ivypool shot him a irritated look . '' Can't you see i'm sad ? Some space would be nice ! '' She screeched loudly at him and ran away . Firestar ran after her . Ivypool ran high in the mountains , tiny pieces of rocks flying around her tiny paws . Her legs were skinny , helping her run fast . Firestar was a slow runner . Ivypool covered her fur in small mud , berries , water , leaves , twigs , bark , and honey . '' Ivypool ! '' Firestar yelled . He found Ivypool's scent in the mountains and was about to run in the entrance . A white cat with blue eyes meowed , '' Hey dumbo get off the mountains ! '' Firestar cocked his head to see Willowpelt standing there , her blue eyes demanding . '' I-I was looking for Ivypool '' Firestar gulped . Willowpelt relaxed her muscles , but was still angry about him . '' You . Come with me , NOW ! '' She said . Firestar got up . She took him to the mountains and in a tunnel . '' What am i doing here ? '' Firestar asked . Willowpelt hissed , '' Silence ! '' . Then her voice turned into a purr . '' You have made a mistake . Breaking Starclan's rules . NAUGHT KIT '' she said . '' You can't AS A GREAT GRAND FATHER fall in love with YOUR kit ! '' Firestar gulped . '' I - I am sorry mam . '' Ivypool popped out from a creak in the wall . '' Ivypool ! '' Firestar meowed , but could not lick her whiskers . Ivypool leaped at him and slashed at his shoulder . Firestar screeched . Ivypool leaped back . '' Good girl '' she purred . Willowpelt's eyes turned from blue to red . '' Ivypool ... What happened to you ? '' he mewed softly . Ivypool hissed . '' It is nothing you should know '' her voice was faltered . '' When i was sad , I used you as bait because i knew you would not harm a young cat . But you thought it the other way . And when i touched your paw , I put a little chip on it so Willowpaw could find you . She knew EXACTLY were you were going . '' Firestar tried to get from his spot and tear her apart . But a multi-colored cat came and ripped his ear to ribbons . '' Tawnypelt ? Why in the name of starclan ? '' Tawnypelt ignored his question and screeched loudly . Soon , a whole army of she-cats appeared and were hissing at him . " Be wary , cat , be wary ! '' Willowpelt bayed at him . With no doubt , Firestar killed a gray she cat and ran . Ivypool appeared and then everything went black ...


End file.
